Laval
Laval Es el Protagonista de La Serie y de Los Juguetes de LEGO Chima,El es el Principe de Los Leónes. Historia Laval era hijo de Lagravis y un príncipe de la tribu de León . Él es amigo de otros miembros de la tribu de alta en el sistema de clases como Eris , Gorzan , Worriz , Skinnet , Rhogon , pero sobre todo, Cragger , que es su mejor amigo. Cuando Cragger descubrió los efectos de Chi , una grieta formada en la suya y la relación de Laval, al punto en que las tribus león y cocodrilo vinieron a la guerra . En el clímax, la tierra se partió y los padres de Cragger , Crominus y Crunket cayó debajo. A pesar de que sobrevivieron , fueron dados por muertos . A medida que el nuevo rey de los Cocodrilos , Cragger estaba deprimido por muerte de sus padres , pero no culpó a los leones. Sin embargo, fue hipnotizado por su hermana, Crooler , a declarar la guerra a gran escala contra los Lions . Sin embargo , Laval y los otros leones no tenían conocimiento de esta verdaderas razones detrás de las acciones de Cragger , creyendo que ellos realizado intencionalmente . En Laval de la ceremonia de mayoría de edad en la que fue colocar CHI en el pecho por primera vez , el Templo CHI León , donde los Leones hicieron su casa fue atacada por los cocodrilos y sus aliados, los lobos y los cuervos . Laval persiguió a su nuevo líder en un Speedorz y se batió en duelo con él , deteniéndose cuando él se dio cuenta de que era Cragger . Después de muchas batallas ganadas en Laval , él le muestra misericordia, pero Cragger Laval lanza en el agua cerca. Laval comenzó a ahogarse , pero fue rescatado por una Bestia Leyenda Lion , animales de gran poder que nunca bebió CHI e izquierda Chima hace mucho tiempo. Laval montaba la bestia de nuevo a la batalla, que los Eagles y los gorilas ahora se habían unido , en el lado de los Leones. Sin embargo , los leones estaban perdiendo terriblemente , y cuando Cragger viene a sus sentidos, Crooler le hipnotiza nuevo. La bestia rugió y los combates que todos los presentes se inclinaron ante él, con excepción de Cragger . Conectó un orbe de CHI en el pecho y se cargó a la bestia , sólo para ser aplastado de inmediato. Con el astro de CHI que Cragger cayó , Laval fue capaz de derrotar al Rey Cocodrilo y obligó a sus tropas a retirarse. Él todavía quiere ayudar Cragger . Laval es experto en ambos torneos Speedorz y se espera que sea un guerrero en el campo de batalla, pero es inmaduro y prefiere jugar Razar lo describe como un " goody dos patas " A diferencia de los otros personajes , que utilizan potentes vehículos de gran tamaño para el transporte, Laval sólo utiliza su Speedor , incluso durante las guerras. Apariencia Laval Tiene Una ropa azul una arnes (solo en la edad del canbio),Una espada dorada con raya azul y pelo rojo Descrpicion en LEGO.com Laval es el obstinado príncipe de la tribu del León y aún tiene mucho que aprender acerca de lo que significa ser un líder. Quiere que los demás lo vean como un adulto poderoso y responsable, pero en realidad continúa siendo un niño. El deber no siempre tiene prioridad sobre pasarla bien. ¿Qué daño puede hacer una pequeña travesura de vez en cuando? Como les ocurre a otros muchos niños, su curiosidad es insaciable y siente una irresistible atracción por desafiar las normas, lo cual le causa problemas a veces, ya que los leones son bastante estrictos en lo que respecta a cumplir y hacer cumplir las normas. ¿Podrá Laval superar la situación y convertirse en el gran guerrero y el líder que su tribu necesita? 2da descripcion Laval es el príncipe de la tribu del León. Le encantan las bromas y jugar con sus amigos. Como casi todos los niños, es muy curioso. A veces, su curiosidad lo lleva a vivir grandes aventuras. Otras, lo único que consigue son problemas. Laval, a quien le gustaría ser tan mayor como piensa que es, tiene aún mucho que aprender para convertirse en un gran líder. Sin embargo, esas cosas de mayores pueden esperar. Lo único que importa ahora es una divertida carrera de Speedorz de la que debe salir victorioso… Galeria Laval Armadura de Plata.png|Armadura de Plata Chi laval.png|CHI Laval Mini laval.png|Minifigura de Laval Imagen.png Laval.png EP002 Laval,Lagravis y Eris.png Laval VS Cragger CGI.png Laval cgi 2.png|CGI de Laval Ataque de Escorpiones 2014.png Laval VS Crominus (enrealidad es cragger).png Laval looking at Cragger, who has a beehive stuck on his head..png Laval volador.png Laval con Cragger.png Laval with dad.png LAVAL LOL.png Laval y Cragger Artwork.png Laval in website artwork..png Laval Poster.png Laval Teaser.png Laval Speedor.png Laval Dibujo.png NYANYANYA LAVAL.png|Laval con La Bestia legendaria 2014 Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Tribu del leon Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Animales Categoría:2013 Categoría:Personajes con Arnes Categoría:Personajes con Arnes Doradas Categoría:Personajes Con Arnes de Plata Categoría:Articulos destacados Categoría:Leones